


A Prehistoric Love

by asthmaticjedi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmaticjedi/pseuds/asthmaticjedi
Summary: The romance between Gabriel and Jack feels old enough to be fossilized. This has nothing to do with their professions.





	A Prehistoric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerrigore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/gifts).



“...So hopefully, this new strain of virus we will utilize as our DNA vector that Dr. Reyes has developed will provide the next generation with an increased resistance to the H7N9 virus, allowing our organisms to live longer and healthier lives and allow our paleontology division to care for the dinosaurs more easily. Dr. Reyes, do you have anything to add?” _Thump_. “Dr. Reyes.” 

Gabriel startled out of his reverie and gave Moira a sheepish smile. “Sorry Dr. O’Deorain. Could you repeat that again?”

Moira gave him an unimpressed look before turning to their coworkers. “That will conclude that week’s lab meeting. Thank you. Dr. Reyes, if you could stay behind for a moment please?” Moira shuffled her papers around as the rest of their coworkers left the meeting room. “You seem distracted today, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel winced. “Won’t happen again, Moira. It’s just… personal stuff.” 

“I suppose common courtesy dictates that I must inquire about it, as your friend.” She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow while scooping up her papers and tablet, leading them to the main lab. “I’ve been told your beau will arrive back from his latest paleontology expedition within the week. Are you distressed about his arrival?”

“Kind of?” 

“I’m unsure of what you mean by that.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Jack’s been… distant, lately. The last time I _really_ talked him, I felt like I was talking at my phone instead of my boyfriend. And every other time I tried to call him after that, he basically blew me off.” He slumped his shoulders. “I’ve no idea what to make of it, Moira.”

Moira hummed as she snapped her lab goggles on. “Based on my previous experiences, I would assume Dr. Morrison is trying to end your relationship.” 

“You’re not helping, you know.” Gabriel glared at her across the lab bench.

“Was I supposed to? I don’t recall you asking for comfort.”

“Fair enough.” Gabriel fiddled with a tray of electrophoresis gel. “I’m just… confused, I guess. I _thought_ we were doing well, especially after we took a trip out to see my parents in California, who fucking love him, by the way, and he was so reluctant to go on the expedition that Ana had to all but drag him onto the plane, so…” 

“I’m afraid I cannot offer any advice pertaining to your relationship,” Moira said apologetically. She threw a pair of gloves at his face. “However, I can assure you that working on your latest project will most likely provide to be a good distraction from your relationship problems. Also, I don’t think Director Ogundimu will be sympathetic to your problems if it’s not allowing you to focus.” 

“Fine,” Gabriel grumbled as he scooped up his tablet and lab notebook. “At the last board meeting, did he mention when -- _oof_.” Gabriel crashed into something -- or someone -- only to be caught in the hands of warm and solid. 

“Hey, babe,” Jack said sheepishly. Gabriel flushed and winced as Jack pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Jack smiled a little too sweetly. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Hey,” Gabriel breathed. It was amazing to see Jack again, but he wasn’t too keen on seeing him again if Jack decided that he would end their relationship. “I thought the expedition wasn’t supposed to end until the end of this week.” 

Jack shrugged. “Ana didn’t need me going rogue on an expedition she’s leading. Plus,” Jack took Gabriel’s free hand into his own and swung it around playfully. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well, consider me surprised.” Gabriel gave Jack a tight lipped smile. 

“Are you okay?” Jack pressed a hand against Gabriel’s forehead. “You’re not sick, are you? I thought you’d be more excited to see me.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Just went to bed late.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. He did have trouble falling asleep last night, though, freaking out over whether or not Jack really was going to break up with him or not. 

Jack bounced and smiled brightly at him. “So you’d be okay with taking a long lunch with me? My treat.”

“Sure,” Gabriel said faintly, anxiety churning in his stomach. “Eleven thirty’s okay?”

“It’s a date,” Jack said, pressing another kiss on his cheek, waving at Moira as he left the lab. “See you soon, babe!” 

“See you soon,” Gabriel echoed back. 

Moira hummed thoughtfully behind him. “Based on what what just transpired, I should amend my previous conclusion.” 

“Are you going to tell me or do I need to wait for your next publication?” Gabriel asked sarcastically.

“And ruin the surprise?” Moira smirked. “I think not.” 

“Dammit, Moira,” he groaned. She patted him on his shoulder.

“On the bright side, you can focus on something prior to your lunch date where Jack may or may not break up with you,” she said sweetly as she sauntered to her own lab. 

“You’re evil,” Gabriel called as he set up his next experiment.

“So I’ve been told,” Moira replied. Gabriel sighed and twirled the pen in his hand.

\----

“Hey, you ready to go?”

Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest. “Jesus, Jack, I’m holding eight moles of hydrochloric acid.” 

“Scary,” he drawled, tugging at Gabriel’s arm. “C’mon, you ready to go?”

“Go to…” Gabriel frowned. Maybe if he pretended to be confused, he could put off the inevitable demise of their relationship.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Lunch, dummy. I’ve got something special planned.” 

The walk to wherever Jack wanted to take him was long and unbearable. Jack rocked back and forth on his feet as the elevator _dinged_ quietly.

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. “So, uh, how was the trip?” 

“Really good,” Jack said, his eyes shining as they left the elevator. “I’m glad Ana dragged me along, I really had a lot of fun on the trip.”

“Oh, nice,” Gabriel said absently. 

Jack nodded, swiping his keycard and leading Gabriel through door after door. “I think by the time they get back they’ll have excavated the rest of the skull we found. Which will delay the whole expedition timeline, and I wanted to see you before.” Jack smiled and looked at Gabriel expectantly.

Gabriel smiled belatedly. “Missed you too, babe,” he rushed out. Jack frowned and tilted his head.

“You’re not sick, are you? If you are, I can take you home and we’ll do this again some other time.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Gabriel grumbled. “Where are you taking me, anyways?” 

Jack led him to an outdoor arena and held out his arms. “Tada! The dinosaur enclosure!”

“Oh,” Gabriel breathed. As a geneticist and proverbial lab rat, Gabriel rarely had the chance to see their cloning projects, so seeing them grown without being armed with syringes and swabs to collect tissue samples was a little weird. 

Gabriel tentatively approached a stray eoraptor hopping nervously along the enclosure’s fence, its bright teal feathers glinting in the filtered sunlight. 

“Here,” Jack said, offering Gabriel a small pellet. Gabriel held it out gingerly as the eoraptor curiously poked its head towards the two of them, sniffing at it cautiously before snatching the food out of Gabriel’s hand, crunching on it. “See? Now you can pet it.” 

“Hey there,” Gabriel whispered. The feathers weren’t soft or pleasant to stroke, even, but the eoraptor seemed to like it enough. It purred, snuggling its head against Gabriel’s fingers, and Gabriel resisted the urge to squeal.

“Looks like I might have some competition,” Jack joked. He reached for Gabriel’s hand again. “C’mon, there’s more dinosaurs I wanna show you. And something else.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ve been told you’d kill to see a T. rex.” 

“Lead the way,” he grinned. If Jack wanted to make him feel better before breaking up, by god was Jack doing an amazing job. _Might as well milk this out as long as possible_ , he mused, only half listening to Jack pointing out different species and occasionally tugged at Jack’s sleeve to get him to stop so Gabriel could take a closer look. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Jack asked smugly. Gabriel nuzzled with a friendly stegosaurus and Jack playfully swatted Gabriel away from him. “Don’t get too close to her, what if you give her a disease that’ll wipe out the rest of her family?!”

“Then it sounds like a problem my department would have to deal with,” Gabriel pouted. “Let me have my fantasy of having my own pet dinosaur in the meantime.” 

Jack’s phone vibrated and glanced at it before flashing Gabriel a mischievous smile. “Guess I’ll have to leave you and your new pet stegosaurus here while I go check out the T. rex Dr. Winston and Dr. Zhou spotted all by myself…” 

“Don’t you dare,” Gabriel threatened. “You promised me T. rexes.” 

“Fair enough,” Jack laughed, leading them both into a clearing. “Winston and Mei said the T. rexes usually pass by this area in a few minutes. In the meantime, since I stole you during your lunch hour, I do feel slightly obligated to feed you.” 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Gabriel deadpanned, not at all marveling at the cute picnic display Jack had carefully crafted, complete with what looked like two bottles of wine. He raised an eyebrow. “I hope you aren’t planning for the both of us to finish that.” 

“Maybe.” Jack sat on the ground and patted the space next to him. “Sit down. I worked hard on these sandwiches. Validate your f--boyfriend’s hard work.” 

“If you insist,” Gabriel sighed, settling next to his boyfriend and allowing him to pour Gabriel a glass of wine. The clearing was almost idyllic, and probably the nicest place he’s ever been broken up at. They sat in near-companionable silence with Gabriel’s leg jiggling up and down, anticipating Jack to turn to him and say, “So, listen…”

“You’re okay, right?” Jack asked, rubbing his leg soothingly. “Mei assured me this would be the best spot to see the T. rexes, and that there shouldn’t be any safety issues.” 

Gabriel gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded to assure his (soon to be ex) boyfriend. “Oh, I think I hear them,” he breathed, instinctively grabbing Jack’s hand. 

“Yup, there they are,” Jack murmured, leaning his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “They’re amazing, aren’t they?”

“Amazing doesn’t even cover it,” he breathed. “In the lab, we usually only get to see them until the embryo is almost done developing, so this is definitely something else.”

“You’re something else,” Jack muttered. 

Gabriel swatted at his chest and laughed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, didn’t your parents ever tell you that?”

“My parents also told me all my pets ran away into our cornfield, which is why I never saw them again,” Jack protested. “Turns out, they all died and my parents just buried them under their own personal garden.” 

“That’s what every parent tells their kid when their pet dies, Jack,” Gabriel said. 

“We don’t have to tell _our_ children,” Jack said shyly. 

Gabriel hummed before realizing what Jack just said. “Well, first off, we’d need to be married. Otherwise, our parents would kill us both for adopting out of wedlock. Whatever that means.” 

“Alright, so how about we get the first part out of the way first?” 

“Ha, ha, very fu--” Gabriel turned his head to find his boyfriend on one knee with a painfully earnest smile directed straight at him. Jack’s hands cradled a small black box where a simple, golden band nestled in the dark velvet. “Oh.”

“I know it’s kinda early,” Jack rambled, “but I was thinking since we already met each other’s parents and we’ve already talked about getting married and…”

“Jack.” Gabriel cut him off with a deep kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Oh,” Jack said with a dopey smile. “In that case…” Jack hauled him in for another kiss. “I love you, my _fiance_.” 

“We’re not getting married in the dinosaur enclosure, right?” 

“I’d hope not,” Jack laughed.

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Thank god. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to everyone and especially the lovely [Ash](https://kerrigore.tumblr.com) who is my gift recipient for the R76 Secret Santa event hosted by the amazing [hay](https://mysadtwodads.tumblr.com) and [fly](https://apostapal.tumblr.com). in case it wasn't clear, ash requested for dinosaurs which was a really fun prompt to write for. i hope you enjoyed the fic, and hope you have a great holiday season!


End file.
